


In Hiding

by toothIess



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Adorable Leo, Leo really tries, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothIess/pseuds/toothIess
Summary: Spoilers for s3ep5!Leo decides to join Sam and Sophie for a playful round of hide and seek





	In Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> This is an additional scene which takes place pretty much right after Sam walks away from Leo after their conversation. No one can convince me that Leo didn't actually played a game of hide and seek with them

Perhaps Leo had gotten too big since the last time that he had actually played hide and seek because this time he was having much more difficulty with squeezing himself behind things then he could remember. Usually these sorts of games were suited for young children because they could easily hide wherever they wanted without much issue, but Leo was struggling this time.

Another reason was that even after staying at the Hawkins ‘ household for weeks he wasn’t exactly familiar with the exterior of the house. Sure he knew most of the area downstairs and Mattie’s room since that was where he was spending his nights, but he had never looked at it from this perspective with the intention to hide in here. These were pretty much the only rooms which he kind of knew, but they didn’t quite have excellent hiding spots where a grown adult man could hide. There was no way that he could fit underneath a bed. Not this time.

"Why on earth did you decide to say yes to a game of hide and seek, Leo _you fool?_ " he muttered to himself as he quietly tiptoed through the hallway upstairs. He was able to hear Sophie counting out loud which told him that he had a good half a minute left before she would come to find him and Sam which meant that he had to hurry. "I should’ve just stuck to making notes instead of pretending I’m still a child because I’m not fooling anybody."

Sure it had kind of brought some memories back when he had first seen Sam hiding in the closest in Mattie’s room and when Sophie was searching for him. He could still remember how he had hid countless of times before back at his childhood home while Mia was the one who would try and find him. Because that house was the only place Leo knew during his childhood he actually had a handful of hiding places which he could choose from unlike he had now and the main reason was his size.

Soon when Sam and Sophie had left the bedroom he had followed them to Sophie’s room where he had asked if it was alright if he could join them. Against his amazement Sophie didn’t seemed to be too shocked by his request and was more ecstatic that she had the chance to play with him with him for the first time since he had gotten here. Ever since she had first gotten introduced to the Elster family and the synthetics she had gotten pretty close to all of them except Leo because he had built quite the large wall around himself. This time she was able to see Leo for who he truly was and he was much more kindhearted and gentle than she had imagined him to be. Nonetheless the young girl took whatever chance she could to play whatever game she could with him and since Leo had offered voluntarily she was more than eager to be the one to search for him.

Leo was unsure as to where he could hide and which territory in this house would be acceptable for him to bustle into. Because he had very little time left he pushed open a door which brought him into a rather small room which was unfamiliar to him. He couldn’t remember ever seeing it before. As he looked around he could tell that this was a spare room where no one stayed and it was pretty much used as a sort of storage room and where Laura kept her iron-board. Almost desperately he pushed the board aside so that he could reach behind it and it would cover his entire feature from anyone who would enter the room.

"I’m coming!" Sophie yelled to let them know that their time of trying to find a suitable hiding spot had run out and that she was on her way.

There was barely any light in this room besides a small amount of sunlight that shone through the damaged blinds. It wouldn’t be enough to give his hiding spot away to whoever would come to look for him here which gave him some advantage. Perhaps Leo shouldn’t be taking hiding seek as seriously as he was, but it been such an enormous time ago since he had last played this game. He had almost forgotten what it felt like to find a proper hiding spot and waiting impatiently for this person to find you or not.

Whenever he played it with Mia or his siblings Leo was the one with the disadvantage since they were the ones who could easily sniff him out. They always pretended as if it was immensely difficult for them to try and find Leo, but he Leo wasn’t a fool and he knew better than that. He always made sure that his family couldn’t read the annoyance on his face.

While Leo sat there he could hear the sound of footsteps going down the hallway and how doors of other bedrooms were being opened which indicated that Sophie wasn’t that far away. He listened to her impatiently as he hoped that she would forget about the existence of this room entirely. Only Sophie knew this house better than he did since she had been living here for more than a year and she was very thorough with her searches.

The door handle rattled and turned around and Leo sucked in his breath as he leaned backwards so that he was entirely out of view. Someone pushed the door open and stepped into the room and from the sound of her footsteps Leo knew that it could only be Sophie because Sam had had a completely different way of walking than she did.

"Leo, if you were planning to hide behind the ironing board you need to take your head into consideration as well since it’s sticking out above the board," Sophie said and he could detect the humor and amusement in her voice. She was rather smug that she had found him so easily.

Apparently Leo was a disaster at hiding. "I did try if you must know," Leo said as he got onto his feet and brushed the dust from his jeans.

Sophie placed her hands on her hips as she gazed up at him with a glint in her eyes. "Oh, I can tell. How long ago has it been since you’ve last played this?"

Leo licked his lips as he thought about it. "I believe it’s about eight years ago," he replied unsure. "I wasn’t exactly skilled at it back then as well since I was playing against a family of synths."

"And now you still can’t win?" Sophie figured with a giggle.

"No, I’m afraid I’m too big to actually hide anywhere now so I still have no chance of winning."

"Don’t worry, Leo. This means you can be the one who can look for me and Sam. This way you can continue playing with us."

Leo turned his head when he heard something and saw that Joe was standing in the hallway and he must’ve heard the last part of their conversation. Leo had hardly shared a word with the man since he had arrived here again yesterday and he planned to keep it that way. He still hadn’t entirely forgiven him for what he had done the last time they had stayed here and how he called the police on them. Sure things were strained between the two of them, there was a part of Leo that kind of hoped to work things out between them especially now that Leo had started to date Mattie. He knew how important it would be to her if he could get along with her father. Perhaps they could work towards that goal together in the near future since Leo planned to stay here for a while longer and apparently Joe was staying here now as well.

Joe didn’t say a single word as he watched him interact with Sophie and eventually turned around to where he had come from. Clearly he seemed kind of shocked to see Leo actually playing a game with Sam and his daughter.

"Shouldn’t you find Sam first?" Leo then asked Sophie.

She nodded while she grabbed him by the wrist. "Yes, I am and you are going to help me with that," she insisted as she pulled him along with her out of the dusty and abandoned room.

“So does that mean that it’s my turn to search for you and Sam the next round it?“

“It is and the round after that I’m going to try and find a suitable place for you to hide where you can actually hide behind without giving yourself away in an instant. There are plenty of places where someone of your sizes can hide. You just have to open your eyes to find them and I will show you. “

Leo could only laugh at Sophie’s reaction and eagerness as he followed her down the stairs.


End file.
